Kiku de las nieves y los 6 mineros
by ShizenNeko
Summary: Las historias clásicas nos gustan mucho, sobre todo si son en versión Hetalia. Parodia de: Blancanieves y los 7 enanitos


**Hola a todos, ¡feliz día de la alianza anglo-japonesa!**

**Acá les dejo otro de mis fanfics.**

**Las palabras en negrita las dice Shizen.  
**

Había una vez… Esperen ¿Eso no es muy usado? Bah que nos importa.

…

Había una vez un reino muy lejano en el que vivía una reina llamada Yekaterina que era una hija… digo

Todos los días se miraba en un espejo y siempre le preguntaba al espejo.

-Espejito espejito dime quien es la persona más bella de la faz de la tierra-

-Eres tu reina- Le decía siempre el espejo.

…

Todo transcurría normalmente hasta que un día nació un bebé en el pequeño pueblo de Mihrab, tenía el pelo de color negro y la piel bastante blanca. Cuando nació, la madre dijo:

-Te llamaras Kiku, hijo de Yao de las nieves y un padre desconocido aru.

…

Diez años después murió la madre de Kiku por lo que su tío decidió cuidarlo.

Kiku vivió feliz durante 12 años junto a sus tíos pero…

-Espejito espejito dime quien es la pers…- Dijo la reina pero el espejo no la dejó terminar.

-Si ya se lo de siempre- dijo el espejo- Se llama Kiku y vive en pequeño pueblito de Mihrab, tu nunca serás la persona más bella porque estás más vieja que…

-Espejo inservible- Gritó Yekaterina y lo tiró por la ventana- Si es cierto eso tendré que matar a ese tal Kiku.

…

Al día siguiente Yekaterina se presentó ante el ejército y les dijo:

-Deben ir hacia el pueblo de Mihrab y destruirlo, también necesito que maten a un tal Kiku.

-Como diga su majestad- Dijo todo el ejército y marchó hasta el pueblo.

…

-Corre Kiku- Le dijo su tío- Vete de este pueblo antes que te maten, corre.

Estas fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó Kiku de su tío en ese pueblo, y lo único que pudo hacer fue correr mientras el pueblo entero se quemaba a sus espaldas y era destruido por el ejército real.

-Maldita reina- Gritó Kiku- Pagaras con tu vida y con tu reino por esto que has hecho.

Pero al gritar, los soldados lo escucharon y lo empezaron a perseguir por el bosque, rompiendo ramas y pisoteando hojas por todo el camino, pero Kiku era más rápido y logró que perdieran su rastro ya que había dos caminos.

Todo cansado y sucio llegó hasta una cabaña en el bosque y tocó la puerta.

-¿Hay alguien?- Preguntó Kiku, pero al no obtener respuestas entro en la casa pensando que estaba abandonada por lo sucia que estaba- Al parecer no han limpiado esta casa en años, bueno entonces la limpiare y me quedare aquí.

Al terminar de limpiar la casa, estaba tan cansado que se acostó a dormir en una de las seis camas que encontró.

…

En una mina de por ahí cerca, había seis personas, cinco hombres y una mujer que estaban picando minerales, hasta que el mayor dijo:

-Vámonos hermanos, hay que comer e irnos a dormir, ya tenemos como 50 onzas de hierro y 20 de oro.

-Como digas hermano- Dijo otro, y se fueron a su casa a comer.

…

Cuando volvieron se encontraron con la puerta de su casa abierta y todo limpio, los platos lavados y un sopa cocinándose en el caldero.

-Alguien entro en la casa-Dijo otro de los mineros- Quizás nos estén robando toda nuestra fortuna y volveremos a ser pobres como antes.

-Quien está gritando que no me deja dormir- Dijo Kiku.

-Cállate ladrón y devuélvenos nuestra plata.

-Quienes son ustedes y que hacen en esta casa abandonada.

-Esta casa no está abandonada-Dijo el que parecía el menor- Somos sus dueños.

-¿Y como se llaman?

-Scott.

-Arthur.

-John.

-Cyara.

-Peter.

-A ti que te importa.

-Se llama Patrick- Dijo Arthur.

-_Shut up fucking bastard_- Le dijo Patrick.

-Bueno, dejen de pelear- Les dijo Kiku- Ya está lista la comida.

…

Después de contarles su historia, Kiku les sirvió la comida y empezaron a comer.

-Delicioso Kiku, te quedó tan rico como mí comida- Dijo Arthur.

-Como le puedes decir eso: le destruyeron su pueblo, murió su madre, nunca vio a su padre, llega cansado y sucio a nuestra casa y encima insultas su comida- Le dijo John.

-Que me dijiste _Bloody __Gild__._

-Te dije que cocinas mal, algún problema.

-Como si tú cocinaras mejor.

-Llevamos comiendo la comida de John desde que tú cocinaste y casi morimos intoxicados- Le dijo Peter.

-Que me dijiste _enano_.

-Te dije que cocinas mal, algún problema.

-Cállate.

-No me callo una mierda.

-_Shut up bitches_- Les dijo Patrick

-¿Qué les dije sobre pelearse en la mesa hermanos?- Les dijo Scott.

-Cállate viejo- Le dijo Peter.

¿Qué me dijiste maldito _enano _hijo de # %&/?

-_Nice__fight_-Se escuchó que decía una voz.

**Alfred ¿Qué haces en esta historia?**

**-**Perdona Shizen ¿no es este el UsCan que ibas a hacer?

**No.**

-OH mierda- Ahora le habló a otro rubio- Tenías razón Mattie, vámonos.

-Donde nos quedamos, a si: Te dije que eres un viejo de...-Iba a decir Peter pero no pudo terminar, ya que un golpe en la mesa los hizo reaccionar.

-Quieren dejar de pelear de una vez, acaso se comportan así todo el tiempo- Les dijo Kiku.

-Claro- Dijo Peter.

-Cállate enano- Dijo Arthur.

**Cállense de una fucking vez.**

-Lo siento Shizen, dejaremos de pelear y nos iremos a dormir- Dijo Scott.

**Más les vale.**

…

Al día siguiente fueron a la mina y le mostraron a Kiku el lugar.

-Y de aquí sacamos todo el oro, la plata, el hierro, el bronce y los otros minerales que tenemos- Le dijo Arthur a Kiku.

-Pero, si viven en un lugar alejado de todo pueblo o ciudad ¿Para que les sirve todo ese oro?- Le preguntó Kiku.

-Lo que pasa es que estamos planeando sacar a esa maldita reina de su trono y tomar posesión de su reino- Le explicó John.

Después de decir eso le mostraron más posesiones que tenía: como su granja y su otra granja (La de ganado).

…

Mientras tanto en el reino, la reina había comprado otro espejo mágico al que le preguntó:

-Espejito espejito, dime quien es la persona más bella sobre la faz de esta tierra.

-Te digo que eres tú porque jamás revelare que Kiku sigue vivo en un pueblo en medio del bosque- Le dijo el espejo.

La reina enfurecida le dijo a un hombre del pueblo llamado Antonio que matara a Kiku porque tenía a Lovino atrapado en su mazmorra.

…

-¿Por que siempre que se van a minar dejan todo hecho un despelote?- Dijo Kiku limpiando la casa.

Mientras limpiaba pasó Antonio y tocó la puerta de la casa.

-Le interesaría comprar un tomate, están baratos.

-Está bien, déme uno- Le dijo Kiku.

Antonio le dio un tomate envenenado y…

-El veneno se inventó en corea- Dijo Im que había aparecido de la nada.

**Fuera de mi FanFic, y el veneno lo inventaron las serpientes.**

Y se alejó de la casa y, de repente, escuchó un grito y vio a Kiku caer al piso, el tomate había surtido efecto y Kiku había muerto.

…

Cuando llegaron los hermanos, se encontraron a Kiku muerto en el piso, y un tomate al lado de el, por lo que supusieron que estaba envenenado.

-Les diré cual es la única forma de revivirlo bastardos- Dijo una vos a sus espaldas- Es un tomate mágico que nace cada cinco años y está en el monte Ans Huang.

-Vamos a ese monte- Dijo Arthur- Y revivamos a Kiku.

…

Fueron a ese monte y cada uno abandonó la búsqueda por distintas razones, por lo que al final quedó solo Arthur y logró alcanzar el tomate y justo cuando lo agarró al tomate el árbol le dijo:

-Corre muchacho, tienes solo una hora para darle ese tomate.

Y Arthur corrió lo más rápido que pudo, hubo un problema, fue que el puente cayó cuando le pasó por arriba y tuvo que nadar hasta la casa, pero cuando llegó el tomate mágico se desintegró en sus manos, y se puso a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Yo t-te amo Kiku- Le dijo y lo besó, lo que hizo que despertara Kiku.

-Yo también te amo - Le dijo Kiku.

…**FIN…**

**Este fanfic lo hice casi sin ayuda de mi hermana, voy progresando.  
**

**No se olviden de dejar reviews.  
**


End file.
